jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Malachor V
Malachor V war ein Planet im Äußeren Rand. Er spielte für die Sith eine wichtige Rolle zur Zeit der Alten Republik und war Austragungsort der Endschlacht der Mandalorianischen Kriege. Der Planet wurde im Jahr 3951 VSY in der Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Jedi und den Sith zerstört. Geografie und Lage Malachor V lag im Äußeren Rand. Sein ursprüngliches Klima und Landschaft sind unbekannt. Nach den schweren Verwüstungen, die der Planet während der Mandalorianischen Kriege erfuhr, prägte eine lebensfeindliche, von dauerhaften Blitzstürmen heimgesuchte Felslandschaft das Bild. Auch war das Gravitationsfeld aufgrund des Einsatzes einer Gravitations-Superwaffe so nachhaltig gestört, dass es instabil wurde. Nach der Explosion des Planeten im Jahr 3951 VSY befindet sich heute an der Stelle des Planeten ein ausgedehntes Asteroidenfeld, das aus den Trümmern von Malachor V besteht. Geschichte Die Ur- und Frühgeschichte von Malachor V ist unbekannt. Die geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen beginnen erst um ca. 5000 VSY mit dem Großen Hyperraumkrieg. Der Große Hyperraum-Krieg Die Sith und ihr Anführer Naga Sadow wurden auf Malachor V aufmerksam, weil sich auf diesem Planeten eine starke Konzentration der Dunklen Macht befand. Sie wählten ihn aus, um darauf die Trayus-Akademie zu errichten, die in der folgenden Zeit eine wichtige Ausbildungsstätte der Sith wurde. Allerdings wurden die Sith mit dem Ende des Großen Hyperraumkriegs fast völlig ausgelöscht und die wenigen Überlebenden gaben die Akademie auf, so dass sie viele Jahrhunderte lang leer stand und langsam verfiel. Revans Erkundungsreise Erst während der Mandalorianischen Kriege geriet Malachor V erneut in den Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Der Jedi Revan, Anführer der Republik-Streitkräfte, sympathisierte seit langem mit den geheimen und verloren geglaubten Lehren der Sith. Deswegen reiste er während des Krieges nach Malachor V, um dort nach den legendären Überresten des ehemaligen Sith-Tempels zu suchen. Er hatte Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass der Planet für die Mandalorianer tabu war und dass die Dunkle Seite der Macht dort sehr stark sei - und das interessierte ihn außerordentlich. Während Revan Malachor V bereiste und dort auf den Spuren der alten Sith wandelte, begann er, sich durch den starken Einfluss der Dunklen Seite zu verändern und er kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Republik schwach war (weil sie sich Jahrzehnte lang von marodierenden Mandalorianern terrorisieren ließ) und nur durch die Herrschaft der Sith Stabilität in die Galaxis zurückkehren würde. Hier stieß er auch zum ersten Mal auf Hinweise auf die legendäre Sternenschmiede, einer ultimativen Superwaffe. Sie zu finden wurde zu seinem wichtigsten Ziel. Nach seiner Rückkehr von Malachor V berichtete er niemandem von seinem Sinneswandel, sondern handelte weiter als Jedi. Insgeheim hatte er jedoch einen Plan gefasst, der auch für den Planeten radikale Folgen haben sollte. Die Schlacht von Malachor V Revan hatte den Plan gefasst, die Mandalorianer nach Malachor V zu locken und ihnen dort eine Falle zu stellen. Hier sollte es zu einer Entscheidungsschlacht kommen, die die Bedrohung ein für alle Mal beseitigen würde und den Krieg beendete. Im Jahr 3960 VSY brachte Revan deshalb eine gewaltige Flotte der Republik vor dem Planeten in Stellung, wohl wissend, dass die Mandalorianer einer solchen Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnten. Schließlich hatten diese die Mandalorianischen Kriege vor allem vor dem Hintergrund ausgelöst, dass sie noch immer nach der "Einen Wahren Schlacht" suchten, um ihre Niederlage aus dem Ersten Sith-Krieg wettzumachen. Sie würden die Chance wittern, die gesamte Flotte der Republik auf einen Schlag vernichten zu können und deshalb ebenfalls ihre gesamte Flotte in die Schlacht werfen. Es entbrannte rund um Malachor V eine gewaltige Raumschlacht, in der es Revan und einigen Jedi schließlich gelang, das Kommandoschiff der Mandalorianer zu entern. Revan kämpfte gegen den Mand'alor, den Anführer Mandalore der Ultimative und tötete ihn ihm Zweikampf. Doch obwohl die Mandalorianer durch diesen Verlust erkannten, dass sie einem überlegenen Gegner gegenüberstanden, endete der Kampf noch nicht. Stattdessen befahl eine von Revans engsten Vertrauten, die spätere als "Die Verbannte" bekannte Jedi, die Aktivierung einer geheimen Superwaffe, die auf Malachor V stationiert war. Dieser "Massen-Schattengenerator" machte sich das starke Gravitationsfeld des Planeten zunutze und zerdrückte alles, was sich im Orbit des Planeten aufhielt - sowohl die Schiffe der Mandalorianer als auch der Republik. Die Mandalorianische Flotte wurde vollständig zerstört und nur wenige Schiffe der Republik überstanden diesen Angriff - dieser Effekt war jedoch durchaus von Revan gewollt, da er für die Zeit nach dem Krieg seine eigenen Pläne hatte und keine allzu starke Streitmacht der Republik gebrauchen konnte. Der Schattengenerator zerstörte jedoch nicht nur die Schiffe in seinem Orbit, sondern fügte auch dem Planeten selbst gravierenden Schaden zu. Die Oberfläche des Planeten wurde in eine tote Felswüste verwandelt, das Gravitationsfeld nahm irreparablen Schaden und wurde instabil. Überall auf der Oberfläche schlugen Trümmer der zerstörten Schiffe ein, die auch wie ein eigener Asteroidengürtel im Orbit kreisten. Auf Malachor V ergaben sich schließlich die letzten überlebenden Mandalorianer und zerstörten vor den Augen Revans ihre Waffen. Man untersagte ihnen, einen neuen Mand'alor zu wählen und schickte sie ins Exil, wo die Clans sich zerstreuten. Die Schlacht von Malachor V hatte den Krieg tatsächlich beendet, jedoch war der Preis dafür - von den vielen Toten einmal abgesehen - die fast vollständige Zerstörung des Planeten. Der Zweite Sith-Krieg thumb|left|Darth Traya, die neue Sith-Herrscherin auf Malachor V Nach der bedingungslosen Kapitulation der Mandalorianer reiste Revan gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Malak erneut nach Malachor V, um dort in der Trayus-Akademie nach weiteren Hinweisen auf die Sternenschmiede zu suchen. Sie stießen auf den ersten Baustein einer galaktischen Karte, die sie zu verschiedenen Planeten führte, auf denen jeweils die anderen Kartenfragmente zu finden waren. Es gelang Revan und Malak schließlich, die Sternenschmiede zu finden - ein gewaltiges Artefakt, das mit Hilfe der Dunklen Macht Materie erschaffen konnte - und sie konstruierten mit der Sternenschmiede eine gewaltige Flotte. Revan erklärte sich zum neuen Sith-Lord "Darth Revan" und kehrte zurück, um die Republik zu stürzen. Eine Jedi namens Kreia, die Revans ehemalige Meisterin gewesen war, machte sich auf die Suche, um herauszufinden, was Revans Sturz verursacht hatte. Sie folgte seinen Spuren und gelangte auf diese Weise nach Malachor V, wo sie ebenfalls von der starken Präsenz der Dunklen Macht erfasst und korrumpiert wurde. Sie erkannte, wie Revan zuvor, dass nur die Lehre der Sith die Galaxis beherrschen sollte und dass die Jedi und die Republik schwach waren. Unter ihrem neuen Namen "Darth Traya", den sie in Anlehnung an die Trayus-Akademie wählte, begann sie, diese antike Wirkungsstätte der alten Sith wiederzubeleben und dort neue Schüler zu trainieren. Unter ihren ersten Schülern waren Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus. Die drei Sith schlossen sich gegen die Jedi zusammen und bekämpften sie, wobei sie dem Jedi-Orden vernichtenden Schaden zufügten. Jedoch putschten die beiden Schüler schließlich gegen ihre Meisterin, übernahmen selbst die Herrschaft über die Akademie und verbannten sie von Malachor V. Die Zerstörung des Planeten Darth Traya machte sich - getarnt als "graue Jedi" Kreia - auf die Suche nach der "Exilantin", der Jedi, die unter Revan auf Malachor V die Aktivierung des Schattengenerators angeordnet hatte. Traya plante, sich an ihren aufmüpfigen Schülern zu rächen und sie zu töten, weswegen sie die Exilantin auf ihre Seite zog und schließlich nach Malachor V schickte, um die Trayus-Akademie aufzusuchen und jeden dort anwesenden Sith zu vernichten. Die Exilantin reiste im Jahr 3951 VSY tatsächlich nach Malachor V und tötete dort Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus, jedoch erfuhr sie dort auch die Wahrheit über die scheinbar harmlose graue Jedi, die sie auf ihrer vergangenen Reise quer durch die Galaxis begleitet hatte. Sie erkannte, dass es sich bei ihr in Wahrheit um Darth Traya handelte, die die neue Sith-Akademie überhaupt erst ins Leben gerufen hatte. Um die Bedrohung zu beenden, tötete die Exilantin auch Darth Traya in einem Lichtschwertkampf in der Akademie. Schließlich wurde erneut der Masse-Schattengenerator aktiviert, um Malachor V und den dunklen Einfluss, den er auf alle lebenden Dinge hatte, ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen. Da Malachor V bereits instabil war, verkraftete der Planet die erneute Gravitationswelle nicht und implodierte unter dem Druck der Waffe. An seiner Position blieb nichts zurück als ein Asteroidengürtel aus Planetenbruchstücken und Raumschifftrümmern. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Planet wird am Ende des Videospiels Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords zerstört, wenn man die (kanonische) "helle" Variante als Jedi spielt. Beschließt man das Spiel hingegen mit dem alternativen (unkanonischen) "dunklen" Ende als Sith-Lord, bleibt der Planet bestehen und man selbst wird zum neuen Herrscher über die Trayus-Akademie, nachdem man Darth Traya im Endkampf besiegt hat. Quellen *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes en:Malachor V es:Malachor V fr:Malachor V